Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of A Bug's Life
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of A Bug's Life is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossover film. Plot On this adventure, our heroes are sent by the Cutie Map to Ant Island, where it is a small island in the middle of a dried creek where is the home of a colony of ants led by the Queen and her daughter, Princess Atta. Every season, they are forced to give food to a gang of marauding grasshoppers led by Hopper. One day, when our heroes came to the island and meet Flik, who is an individualist and would-be inventor, he inadvertently knocks the offering into a stream with his latest invention, a grain harvesting device, Hopper demands twice as much food as compensation. When Flik suggests in earnest that they seek help from other stronger bugs, the other ants see it as an opportunity to remove him and send him and all our heroes off. At the "bug city", which is a heap of trash under a trailer, Flik and our heroes mistakes a troupe of Circus Bugs (who were recently dismissed by their greedy ringmaster, P.T. Flea) for the warrior bugs he seeks. The bugs, in turn, mistake Flik and our heroes for talent agents, and accept their offer to travel with them back to Ant Island. During a welcome ceremony upon their arrival, the Circus Bugs, Flik and our heroes all discover their mutual misunderstandings. The Circus Bugs attempt to leave, but are attacked by a bird; while fleeing, they save Dot, Atta's younger sister, gaining the ants' respect in the process. At Flik's request, they continue the ruse of being "warriors", so the troupe can continue to enjoy the hospitality of the ants. Hearing that Hopper fears birds inspires Flik to create a false bird to scare away the grasshoppers. Meanwhile, Hopper tells his gang how greatly the ants outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. . The ants finish constructing the fake bird, but during a celebration, P.T. Flea arrives, searching for his troupe, and inadvertently reveals their secret. Outraged by Flik's deception, the ants exile him and all our heroes as well (despite that their friendship mission here at the island is still needed to complete), and desperately attempt to gather food for a new offering to the grasshoppers. However, when Hopper returns to discover the mediocre offering, he and the villains take over the island, and demands the ants' winter food supply, planning to assassinate the Queen afterwards. Overhearing the plan, Dot goes after Flik, our heroes and the Circus Bugs to inform them, convincing them to return to Ant Island. After the Circus Bugs and some of our heroes distract the grasshoppers long enough to rescue the Queen, Flik deploys the bird (which is operated by himself, the Blueberries troop and most of our heroes); it initially fools the grasshoppers, but P.T. Flea, who also mistakes it for a real bird, burns it, exposing it as a decoy. Hopper beats Flik in retaliation, saying that the ants are humble and lowly life forms who live to serve the grasshoppers. However, Flik responds that Hopper actually fears the colony, because he has always known what they are capable of, inspiring the ants and the Circus Bugs to fight back against the grasshoppers and our heroes to fight against Bowser and the villains. The ants attempt to force Hopper out of Ant Island using P.T. Flea's circus cannon, but it suddenly begins to rain. In the ensuing chaos, Hopper frees himself from the cannon, and abducts Flik, . After the Circus Bugs and the rest of the team fail to catch them, Atta, rescue Flik, . As Hopper pursues them, Flik lures him to the nest of the bird he, Dot, our heroes and the Circus Bugs encountered earlier. Thinking that the bird is another decoy, Hopper taunts it before discovering in panic that it is real, and is captured and fed to its chicks. With their enemies gone, Flik has improved his inventions along with the quality of life for Ant Island, he and Atta become a couple, and they give Hopper's younger brother Molt, and a few ants to P.T. Flea as new members of his troupe. Atta and Dot respectively become the new queen and princess. The ants congratulate Flik as a hero, and bid a fond farewell to all our heroes (who have just realized that they just completed their friendship mission with the Mane Six’s and Starlight’s cutie marks glowing and ringing), and the circus troupe, who promise to return in the future. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and working with Hopper. * The villains appear later on after Hopper tells his gang how greatly the ants outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them at their hideout. * Our heroes (except ) and the villains (except ) are about the size of ants in this film. * It is revealed that Rosie the Black Willow Spider is Joy, Aranea and Nellie's aunt. * It is revealed that Manny is Mantis' long-long brother. * Events from are mentioned in this film. * The songs for the credits will be "The Time of Your Life" sung by Randy Newman just like in the real film and "" sung by (from ). Songs # # Better Way to Be Bad - Cozy Glow, Hopper, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and all villains # Music score Scenes * Opening/Food for the offering * Flik's invention/The grasshoppers * Flik and our heroes go get help * The Circus * Arrival at the city/finding the warriors * Returning to Ant Island/Flik and our heroes find out the truth * A Bird!/Rescuing Dot * Flik & Atta's conversation * Building the bird * At the grasshopper's lair * The party * P.T. Flea arrives/Flik and our heroes banished * The grasshoppers return/Dot finds Flik and the others * Rescuing the queen/The bird flies! * The Ants fight back/RAIN!!!! * Hopper's demise/happy ending * Bloopers/Gag Reel Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossovers